


Miss Jackson

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Prompt, idk what else to tag ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: From the lyrics of Miss Jackson: “You move in circles, hoping no one’s gonna find out.” + klanceIt's just another day of work for Keith. Being undercover means little to him, even when his task is to protect something as grand as what he's been told to protect.It's just another day of work.Until he meets a pair of blue eyes from across the room.





	Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> [The song this is based on is Miss Jakcson by Panic! at the Disco. :)]

******

_Climbing out the back door, didn’t leave a mark,_

_no one knows it’s you miss Jackson,_

_found another victim but no one’s ever gonna find Miss Jackson._

 

*******

One look across the room was all it took for the spark in his eye to light up, amber flames swirling in the path of his gaze.

Suited up, black tie and jacket fitting over broad shoulders, tracing down to a narrow waist and lean legs, accentuated by the lines and curves of his dress pants.

That wasn’t what caught his attention.

It wasn’t his smirk, the one that screamed ‘suave’ whilst he chatted with a group of women, all giggling behind their palms at something he said, one of his eyebrows quirking up in bemusement.

It wasn’t his sun-kissed skin, the tense muscles in his neck peeking out over the collar of his shirt, the way he had his hair slicked back allowing a perfect view to his face, blue eyes bright with mischief even from across the room.

No, it was neither of those things that bought Keith’s devout attention to the man.

It was the way he carried himself, like a man with a purpose, someone who knew what they wanted and _how_ they wanted it, back straight and hands fitting snug in his pockets, his thumbs peeking over the hem.

It was a man with a plan.

A plan that could easily be pin-pointed by the way his eyes glossed over the far end of the room, focusing onto the far end where a wide arched door made of mahogany stood, locked and out of mind to the rest of the guests present.

A door that held behind it the one jewel prized well into the millions, enough to make the humblest man daydream at the thoughts of such riches.

Altea, they called it, an ovoid shaped jewel the size of a fist, one of the rarest minerals found in this earth, an opaque pink colour streaked with plated swirls of purples and whites.

Was anyone here supposed to be in knowledge of its presence?

Keith already knew the answer.

Only the owner of Altea, Allura, and the host of tonight’s ball, as well as her uncle and personal advisor, Coran, were to be in knowledge of it’s existence.

Keith had only been privy to the knowledge of its existence as of this night, when the head of the police department he worked at allocated him as a surveillant for the night, along with his work partner Shiro, once an anonymous call to the police alerted them of ‘someone’s plans to steal Altea’.

And here Keith was, locking eyes with the one person his gut yelled at him was the culprit.

If his heart shook her head, whispering that it’s definitely not suspicion Keith felt but something else entirely, then Keith defiantly ignored her, in favour of pursuing his suspect.

The man’s gaze met his from across the elegant dance floor, the soft lighting overhead doing nothing to dull the sharpness of the moment, how Keith felt his body becoming fire and ice the moment Keith’s eyes locked with his.

The man turned to him with a slick smirk, eyes squinting in a false sincerity, before turning back to the women he was speaking with and excusing himself, walking the opposite direction.

Walking towards Keith.

Keith stood still, willing time to stop as the man took long strides to come to a stop right in front of Keith, smile still intact on his lips.

Now, so close to him, he felt that odd feeling in his stomach turn to burning charcoal, as if begging him to understand just what it was.

“Coudn’t help but notice someone throwing daggers at me with their stare,” the man started, voice like liquid gold, “so I though I’d stop by, see what’s causing a pretty face like yours to glare at me with such menace” he finished with a smile, leaning closer to Keith to bridge the small height gap between them.

“Name’s Lance” he introduced himself, Keith’s chest easing slightly now that he could put a name to the face that seemed more familiar by the minute, “And you are?”

It took him a moment, too lost in blue to respond, before composing himself once again, reminding himself of what his original intent was.

“Keith Kogane. Nice to meet you, Lance.”

He brought a hand out to shake Lance’s, schooling his face into one of complete apathy, before continuing.

“And for the record, I wasn’t glaring. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.”

Lance paused, the smirk falling off his face momentarily before returning full-force, the hand shaking Keith’s tightening.

“I’m familiar with tricks and lights, _Mr. Kogane_ , and I’m quite certain I sensed some malicious intent behind your stare”

Keith cringed at the formalities, but tightened his grip just as much on Lance’s hand, noticing the reddish tint of Lance’s knuckles, the way his cheeks flushed the slightest of pinks.

This was the start of a game, Keith figured, and it wasn’t one he was about to lose.

“It’s quite an amazing ball isn’t it, _Lance?_ ” Keith smiled, anticipating the man’s response.

“Yeah, it really is” Lance sneered, pulling his and free of Keith’s grip before hiding it back in his pockets, noticing the way Keith’s gaze trailed down with it. “It’s nice of Allura to hold events for the local community like this.”

“I recall seeing you talk to others before coming my way” Keith shrugged, “should you not go back to them? Leaving mid-conversation doesn’t showcase good manners” he said with a smile.

“I assure you there was no further conversation to be held-besides, it’s also impolite to stare, in case you weren’t aware” Lance said, smiling sheepishly at Keith.

Keith nodded, slightly frustrated that Lance hadn’t given him a surname to work with.

He took another look at the man in front of him, at Lance, eyes squinting in concentration.

There was something about him…Keith couldn’t put his finger on what exactly, but something felt nostalgic, as if this man was.. _familiar_ to him.

“Have we met before?” he blurted out before he could stop himself, eyes widening.

Keith could very well start shovelling dirt to make his own grave, knowing full well this question had just made him lose.

Lance coughed, hiding his face behind his sleeve, turning back to Keith with a look he couldn’t recognise, as if there was a battle of emotions underneath Lance’s facade, urging him to set them free.

“Have we now? My memory’s failing me, apparently. Care to give me some insight, _Keith_?”

He paused, taking notice of the drop of the formalities, Lance being the one to glare daggers at Keith this time.

But even this cold stare, the way Lance sneered and turned his eyes away from Keith’s face, there was such a heavy feeling of deja vu settled in the bottom of Keith’s chest, enough to make his breaths more rapid, head pounding with frustration.

“Well” Lance started, gingerly putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder before taking a step back, his mask of suave politeness back in place, “nice to meet you, Kogane” he waved a hand and with that he was off, leaving Keith’s mind racing with a million thoughts he couldn’t comprehend, all chanting the man he thought he’d just met.

He turned to watch Lance leave, only just realising.

Lance was heading for the doors Keith and Shiro were supposed to guard.

He didn’t think before running, colliding with people before yelling a haste apology to some, steering away from others before they both found themselves on the floor, the sound of ballroom music loud enough to cover his frantic footsteps.

When Lance was nearly in arms reach, the man walking with his hands still in his pockets, the tail of his coat flowing with each step, Keith collided onto a bigger body, essentially causing him to fall down were it not for a pair of strong arms pulling him upright.

“Oh Sir I’m-I’m _so_ sorry are you okay? You don’t seem okay oh man I, uh-”

Keith looked up at the man holding him in place, a plump tan man with amber eyes and a bright mustard yellow tie, his face flustered and confused.

“Your nose seems red, let me just help you get to a more quiet area-“ the man started, but Keith nudged him, insisting that he’s fine, trying to look over the man’s shoulders at the boy heading lazily towards the door.

“My name’s Hunk, can you tell me yours? I want to make sure you didn’t get a concussion when colliding with me oh man what if you did I’m-“

“Hunk, my name’s Keith, and I’m _fine_ now please let me-“

Keith saw Lance rummaging through his pocket, retrieving a single, gold plated key out of it and fitting it smoothly into the locked bolted door.

Lance turned his head over his shoulder, throwing a quick wink Keith’s way before sliding through, shutting the door behind him.

Keith was red in the face, feeling the blood inside him boil and make a dash to his head.

What the hell?! What was going on?! How-how did this man have the /keys/ to that?  
Where was Shiro and why did he do nothing to stop him?!

Keith had finally had enough, pulling free of Hunk’s grip, much to the man’s dismay, and ran straight for the door, unlocking it with his own spare set of keys that Coran had given to him just for the night.

_“Do not“, he remembered Coran’s voice, strict and laced with a heavy accent, “under any circumstances, open this door unless absolutely necessary. Altea is a sacred jewel, and it must remain safe under all costs. Have I made my self clear?”_

Keith wished it’d be a simple, uneventful night.

He wished the call was just a prank.

Yet he knew it wasn’t.

He unlocked the door and run through it, readying the pistol hidden in his breast pocket along with the police badge hidden next to it, unlocking the gun’s safety mechanism whilst running up the stairs leading to Altea, the passage dark and narrow.

He reached the top of the stairs, only to find /him/.

Lance stood with the jewel in his gloved hands, his suit and shirt discarded for a pair of black fitting jeans and long-sleeved sweatshirt, hair unruled as he run as if he run a hand through them.

The glass case of Altea was neatly placed onto the floor of the small room, the only window available wide open, Lance’s back leaning onto it’s ledge.

“You asked me if we met before, didn’t you?” Lance asked, his gaze following the shimmers of Altea, the swirls of purple it made in the moonlight.

Keith pointed his gun towards Keith, readying himself to shoot at any minute even if his hands quivered ever the slightest, his safety chest plate constricting with the way his chest heaved.

“I’m honoured you at least felt I looked familiar” Lance shrugged, the cockiness completely gone from his voice, “I mean, we were supposed to be arch rivals”

Keith stared at him blankly, earning a snort from Lance and a roll of his eyes, moving away from the window and closer to Keith.

“Oh come _on_ , you know me. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck?”

He took another step forward, Keith’s concentration coming back to his aim, in a clear shot to go for Lance’s chest.

He heard Lance ‘tsk’, toying with the gem in his hand.

“Now now Keith, there’s no need for that. I’m no amateur, you know that right?” he sneered.

Keith took a look down to his suit, noticing the red laser dot pointing straight over his heart.

“You’re-“

“I mean, I could tell you it’s just a laser tag, but there’d be no fun in that now would there? Besides, I’m certain my acquaintance, Pidge, could make even a laser pointer lethal” Lance laughed, the sound familiar to Keith’s ears.

“Wait, you’re-I know you!” he gasped, looking to Lance whose gaze levelled his, waiting.

“Lance Sanchez. We-we were in the same year. We did our police training together”

Something wasn’t adding up, the numbers and patterns in Keith’ gaze multiplying by the second.

He remembers Lance. He was one of the top students, and was also competing for a spot in the undercover police force along with Keith, before Keith dropped out, opting instead to work at his local police department.

“Wait no, you-you should be an undercover agent now, why are you-“

“Who says I’m not?”

Keith’s mind struggled with the resurgence of memories.

The gossip he overheard, how _that dude, Lance-he’s managed to become an undercover cop,_ how _I heard they have him doing some shady business undercover, you don’t think he’ll get into some big trouble do you?_

“Is this-is this what you were told to do?” Keith started to lower his gun, much to Lance’s frustration.

“No! No dammit, keep aiming at me. Keith” he took another step, putting his hands over Keith’s, cold meeting warmth.

He brought them back up, putting the nuzzle of the gun back to his chest.

“Don’t stop aiming at me. Look behind me, slowly.”

Keith complied, noticing the red same red line that had been pointing at his chest, another one following and aiming at Lance’s back.

So this is what’s going on.

“What are you going to do? You’ll move in circles, hoping no one’s gonna find out?”

Lance’s smiled held more sincerity this time, small and sad and so unbefitting of a face as bright as his.

“There’s three of us, all undercover. Pidge, Hunk, and me. I think your partner was informed some thirty minutes ago, probably went looking to tell you. This..this is supposed to happen” Lance whispered, slowly releasing his hold from Keith’s fingers, gun still shakily aiming at him.

“I’ll grab Altea. Take it to them. There’s a wire trapped inside the case we’ll be transferring it in. The feds will follow us and take..well, ‘take the bad guys out’, so to speak.”

Keith’s breath hitched, looking up to meet Lance’s solemn gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Before, at the ballroom?”

Lance nodded to his discarded clothes. “Wire. Couldn’t talk. Couldn’t have anyone interfering. Hence why I asked Hunk to slow you down.”

Keith tried to nod, but found his head too stiff, his heart too loud, the boy in front of him too beautiful for an expression like that.

“When-when this is done. Let’s have a proper talk. Us two. About-about stuff.”

It was Lance’s turn to be shocked, before bending over to laugh, the sound sincere and wonderful to Keith’s ears.

“Is this your idea of asking me out on a date Kogane?”

Keith stuttered, moving a step closer before Lance shushed him, waving a finger as if to say ‘no’.

“That’s alright, I always thought you were kinda cute. I’ll meet you after for a coffee. Let’s preferably pretend that _that_ will be our first meeting, yeah?” Lance shook his head, smile still in place as he took backwards steps towards the window.

“How will you find me? You don’t have my phone number, or anything” Keith cocked his head.

“Right, I forgot you haven’t met Pidge yet” he shrugged, “not to worry, I’ve got my ways!”

With one last wink and a wave of two fingers, Lance let himself fall through the window, much to Keith’s dismay, who immediately run towards it with a bemused look.

He saw the black cabrio fiat car beneath him, saw Lance move to say something to the driver, a person that seemed far too young and small to be the designated driver, before he heard the sound of an engine, leaving behind just the memory of Lance, the only evidence of him ever being there being the discarded clothes and empty case in which once lay a treasure laced with purple.

Keith sighed.

He put the gun back to his back pocket, ready to go back and report the situation to Shiro, before he felt the texture of a paper where his fingers went to release his gun.

He pulled a folder note out of his pocket, rushing to read it.

_See you soon ;) xoxo -Lancey Lance_

Keith’s heart leaped.

This would prove to be an...interesting meeting.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I...forgot to post this on ao3 as well lol, so here it is! It's a short super quick thing but it was fun writing it. Might delete it at a later point tbh, idk yet, but either way hope you guys like it! (Plus it being Panic! at the Disco related...was too good lol, thank you @ people that make sentence prompts like this!)
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to send in a prompt or just talk about Voltron and soft Klance, my tumblr is dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
